theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Regiaqua
History Regiaqua was a member of the Regi trio. Like its fellow members, Regiaqua followed under the orders of Regigigas. The behemoth Pokemon gave distinct orders to not interfere with other Pokemon's affairs. A special order was assigned to Regiaqua, and that was to never come out of the water. One day, Regiaqua saw a beached Manaphy that was slowly dying. Feeling sympathy for the poor Manaphy, Regiaqua came on shore and brought the Manaphy back to its own environment. Being known as the "Prince of the Sea", Manaphy called for sea Pokemon to help it cure its ailement. A Tentacruel, Qwilfish, Carvanha, Floatzel, and an Alomomola came to its aid. Confused by the Manaphy's companions, it offered its assistance as well. Regiaqua was able to create a potion for the Manaphy by combining a part of it's body, a Tentacruel tentacle, a Qwilfish spike, a fang from Carvanha, the floatation sack from the Floatzel, and a scale from the Alomomola that was able to cure what was known as "The Land Curse" from the Manaphy. Now the Manaphy was able to travel on land and in the sea without worry. The Manaphy expressed its gratitude with Regiaqua by presenting it with a core to signify that it was like family to the Manaphy tribe. Regirock saw the event that took place and reported back to Regigigas. The leader of the Regis confronted the aquatic golem. For disobeying him, Regigigas infused Regiaqua with the core and banished him to the depths of the sea and exhiling him from the Regi clan. Regiaqua took refuge in the Abyssal Ruins in Undella Bay. He stayed there and secluded himself. Naruto's Manaphy Naruto's Manaphy heard about the cure to "The Land Curse" it was suffering from and went to the Abyssal Ruins to get the cure. There, Regiaqua engaged Manaphy and its friend Alomomola in combat. Eventually, with the combined might of the two water Pokemon, they were able to defeat Regiaqua. Regiaqua revealed his story to Manaphy. He proceeded to tell him the aftermath of his actions. Greedy Manaphy came to visit him only for the cure. He had to engage in combat with them, and was forced to kill them. He revealed that he was guilty of his actions but had to do it to keep the cure from getting into selfish hands. Manaphy then revealed his true intentions of coming to the Abyssal Ruins for the cure. To be with his trainer, Naruto . After hearing the bond of the two shared, Regiaqua offered a part of its aquatic body and completed the cure for Manaphy, allowing him to go back to Naruto and have many experiences together. Manaphy's friend, Alomomola, offered to stay with Regiaqua so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. Regiaqua graciously accepted the offer. He is currently living with her, happier than he's ever been. Special Abilities Regiaqua is able to connect to the hearts of water type Pokemon via his core. Ever since he was banished, he has not found use for this ability. Regiaqua is able to separate his body into water molecules and blend in with the water around him. He can also solidify his body in order to slam his tentacles into opponents to create massive damage. Moves Used *Brine *Clamp *Crabhammer *Hydro Pump *Scald *Water Pulse Trivia *Regiaqua knows Surf, Waterfall, Dive, and Whirpool but has not been able to use them underwater *Regiaqua also keeps guard of the Ruin's Treasures Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Original Creations